


Swimsuitbending

by ElzyAfterDark



Series: Commissions [1]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, Inanimate TF, Masturbation, Transformation, petrification, probably not how bending even works, swimsuit tf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-15 00:20:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19284241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElzyAfterDark/pseuds/ElzyAfterDark
Summary: When Korra wants to go swimming, Asami pretends she's afraid of the water. Everything somehow leads to Korra basically turning herself into Asami's swimsuit.





	Swimsuitbending

**Author's Note:**

> A commission for someone on Deviantart.
> 
> Not super familiar with the series TBH so... that should explain at least half of what I got wrong :)

It was a hot and sunny day, there wasn't anything else to be done, and Korra therefore knew there was really only one sensible thing to do with the downtime and good weather:

 

Go swimming.

 

There was one snag, though - She wanted to go with Asami, and Asami alone. So the Avatar was off to ask her friend to accompany her.

 

And so she burst into Asami's room, carrying a bag over her shoulder, without even knocking.

 

"Hey, Asami! You awake?" She said cheerfully, getting a startled screech and a thrown pillow as an answer.

 

"I am now!" Asami said, green eyes wide in surprise, hair disheveled, and pink nightgown straps hanging loose.

 

"Whoops. Sorry. But anyway, let's go swimming at the beach!" Korra said.

 

Asami blinked in confusion for a few moments, not quite awake despite the startling wake-up. But still not too unawake to be thinking up a scheme.

 

"...Swimming?" 

 

"Yeah, jumping in the water, having some fun. You can swim, right?"

 

"Well, I..."

 

"If you can't I can teach you, it'll be great!"

 

"Korra, it's not that I can't swim, it's..."

 

"Give me an hour and you'll swim like a fish! No, BETTER than a fish, I promise!"

 

"Korra..."

 

"Or do you not have a swimsuit? I could loan you one, we could go buy one..."

 

"Korra, please let me speak for a second!" Asami groaned.

 

"Oh, okay. What's up?"

 

"I'm... afraid of swimming," the black-haired woman lied.

 

"...Huh, that's a problem," Korra said, a little confused.

 

"Yes, so you see..." Asami began, thinking she'd found an excuse to get out of it.

 

"I thought we'd been swimming before, but if you're afraid of it, I could help you out, let you overcome the fear. I mean, I'm pretty good with water, you know..." Korra grinned.

 

Asami, however, now had another idea...

 

"Wait, what about that spiritbending technique you were trying, the one where you could put your mind in an inanimate object?" 

 

"What about it?"

 

"Well... if you were to put your mind in my swimsuit, make sure you're close, maybe I could be a little less afraid... " Asami suggested, thinking maybe that would do it.

 

She was wrong.

 

"Hmm, good idea! I've got two or three versions, actually... Though I've never tried it on something someone was wearing. Hey, can you stand up and hold still a second?"

 

Asami did so, curious to see what was planned.

 

"Okay..."

 

As she did so, Korra began the process of bending, her movements swift, and then to Asami's surprise, Korra's whole body froze in place and turned a pale grey, her clothing and the bag she carried too. 

 

"...Korra, what did you just do?" 

 

' _ Did it work? _ ' Korra' voice suddenly echoed in her head, making Asami yelp.

 

"K-Korra?! Did you just put yourself in my mind?!"

 

' _ Nah, just your nightgown! That's one version of the technique, just my mind and soul go in and with a little earthbending I leave my body protected in a stone shell! _ '

 

"...I'm wearing you just now then?" Asami realised.

 

' _ Yup. _ '

 

Asami glanced down at the nightdress, mostly loose on her form, which looked no different.

 

"...What's it like?"

 

' _ Well, a little tricky to focus and speak to you, there's not really a whole lot of contact on it, just your shoulders and chest.... _ '

 

"...You're talking to my boobs," Asami sighed.

 

' _ I guess so... But as long as I keep concentrating I can see too, and obviously hear! Oh, and feel your body heat too, though the feeling of being cloth is a bit odd. Like I feel really light and billowy? _ '

 

"...Wait, you can see? From where?"

 

' _ Well, I'm not sure where my 'eyes' are but I can see my own body from here. I think I might be able to smell and taste as well if I really focus but I don't know how that'd work...  _ '

 

"I see. I'm going to try something..." Asami decided.

 

' _ Korra, can you hear this? _ ' She thought, pausing for a few seconds.

 

' _...What are you trying? _ '

 

"You didn't hear me thinking back?" Asami grinned.'

 

' _ Nope, I can only talk to you, not read your mind or anything.' _

 

Asami meanwhile walked over to where her friend had been standing and technically still was, gently poking the stone-encased form of Korra.

 

"It's like you're a statue...."

 

' _ Not really, it's just a shell. Anything tough enough could break it if I don't keep concentrating.... _ '

 

"Seems like you might be putting a bit too much energy into it, honestly... you said you had other ways to do it?"

 

' _ Yeah, give me a second... _ '

 

A second later, the gray coating began to vanish, and Korra was back in her own body.

 

"The two other versions are just letting my body go all limp, but that's maybe a bit risky. The other one, I can take my body with me! Trouble with that is, I'm pretty much stuck for a couple of hours that way since I kinda need to recharge. And if I try leave too early, might waste more..." 

 

"...Let's try that one all the same, but maybe what we can do first is get swimsuits?"

 

"Oh, I already have a few, look," Korra offered, producing some blue swimsuits from the bag.

 

"...They're both identical?" Asami said.

 

"Well, pretty much, this one's maybe a bit closer to your size though, it's a little tight on me."

 

Asami took it, noting it was roughly the right size... and nodded.

 

"All right, try merging with this and I'll put you on."

 

"Alright! Wait, I know, I'll put my own suit on first, so when I can jump out I can join you swimming!"

 

Asami was not remotely surprised when Korra began stripping off, and tugging on her own swimsuit. She considered her options, stay and watch as Korra remained oblivious to her, or go take a shower...

 

"Oh, hang on, try yours on first, in case it's not right. I'd rather not be stuck for a few hours as the wrong size swimsuit," Korra said, as she pulled her own suit on.

 

"...Alright," Asami conceded.

 

Removing her nightgown and swapping it for the swimsuit, Asami found it was a little tight at certain spots, but with a slightly evil thought, decided Korra could deal with that...

 

"It's fine. Now, I'll take it off, go shower, and then you can..." Asami suggested, but Korra was already bending, and in an instant, had vanished.

 

' _ And we're ready! Oh, hey, it's way easier to talk... way warmer too... Huh, this feels like I'm kind of tight actually... _ '

 

What Korra didn't say out loud was that she could feel herself cling tightly to every curve and inch on Asami. She (somewhat wrongly) concluded it might weird Asami out if she admitted she could feel all over her friend, from the tightness over her stomach, the curve of her rear, the gentle swell of her breasts, and even the sensation of Asami's pubic hair lightly rubbing against the crotch of the swimsuit. 

 

Asami sighed.

 

"I was saying, Korra, I'm going to take a shower?" 

 

' _ Oh. Well, best take me off... You sure you need to though, you don't smell bad... _ '

 

"So you can smell after all..."

 

' _ Yeah. And I might be able to taste too but I'll maybe try that in the water. _ '

 

Asami began removing the swimsuit/Korra, reaching up to pull the straps down.

 

' _ Wait a second, can you go look in a mirror? I wanna see if I fit as well as I feel I do. _ '

 

Asami did so,walking in front of a full-body mirror.

 

"I think you're fine," Asami claimed.

 

Korra, however, knew she was... She saw the suit clinging like she felt it was... saw  _ herself  _ clinging. If she had the cheeks to do it with, she might have blushed a little at the small protrusions of nipples atop Asami's breasts, or the faint curved line between her legs that indicated a mild cameltoe.

 

"Anyway, I'd better go get that shower."

 

Asami walked to the bathroom, tugging off Korra as she went, the Avatar feeling the sensation of herself stretching and cooling off as Asami moved, the swish of the tight fabric as she moved becoming a gentle vibration as it loosened on her upper body. Korra felt her friend tug her down from her breasts, felt the contact on her stomach fade, and then felt the hands only as her legs pulled free.

 

' _ Can you still hear m- _ ' She tried as Asami set the suit down on the towel rack, and broke skin contact.

 

"...No, you cut off when I let go. Can you hear me?" Asami said, poking the suit.

 

' _ Yeah, still here. _ '

 

"Good, I'll shower as fast as I can..."

 

Asami however had a plan... a plan requiring an 'accident'... and so, she began to shower, pulling the curtain over and blocking her sight to Korra the swimsuit, and then faked a gasp.

 

"Wh-whoa!" She pretended, and tapped the wall behind her, before carefully flopping down, as if she had slipped.

 

Korra, able to hear but thanks to the curtain, not see, was frantic.

 

' _ Asami?! Are you okay?! _ '

 

For a few tense moments, Korra realised that her friend had slipped, and was panicky. Unable to communicate, stuck for a few hours... maybe a few more now she'd spent a lot of energy panicking and trying to revert before she caught herself.

 

Asami figured she'd feigned unconsciousness long enough, and groaned.

 

"Oh... I must have slipped.... What was I doing? Oh... Korra wanted to go swimming... Korra?"

 

' _ Asami! I'm here! Are you... Oh yeah, you can't hear me... _ '

 

"Korra, are you still out there? Wait, she can't be, she'd have heard me fall... Oh, that's a headache..." Asami play-acted.

 

Korra was mildly worried now.

 

Asami emerged from the shower, rubbing her head.

 

"Starting to feel better though... I should put this swimsuit on and go find Korra..."

 

As Asami touched the suit, Korra began trying to speak.

 

' _ Asami, I  _ AM  _ the suit, remember? _ '

 

Asami, however, gave no indication of hearing her.

 

' _ Oh no... when you bumped your head you must have forgot I was like this? Wait, and you can't hear me now? Uh oh... _ '

 

Asami hoped Korra couldn't see the grin as she tugged the suit on.

 

Korra now felt herself sliding up the still-damp body of Asami, her panic accidentally making her put too much concentration into all her senses - and she could smell the soap lingering in the air, even taste it a little on Asami's body...

 

' _ Ack! _ '

 

...And she could feel herself sliding and tightening in place, the damp skin feeling very warm still, the water making her cling a little more. Korra also felt Asami's nipples even harder, as well as a strong and tight sensation around the crotch...

 

Asami was also aware of a feeling there, a little excited by the idea in her mind, knowing it was a little cruel... but her fake amnesia was working. Maybe a little half-honesty would be worth having to act embarrassed when Korra eventually turned back...

 

Padding out into her room, Asami sighed, looking over the discarded clothes of Korra.

 

"Guess Korra just got ready and went to the pool... I could have sworn she was going to wait and help me."

 

' _ I was going to help you! Can't you hear me? _ '

 

Asami faked a blush as she poked at Korra's panties on the floor with her foot, reasonably sure that Korra's 'eyeline' meant her face was visible in the mirror...

 

"Oh, that's right, she stripped off as I was heading to the shower... Wish she'd been neater..."

 

Pretending to look around, Asami muttered to herself again.

 

"...Still... she gave me quite a show... Maybe I should cool off before I hit the pool?" She mused.

 

' _ Uh... Asami? What are you doing? _ ' Korra wondered, as Asami pretended to be deaf to her.

 

Asami lay on her bed, Korra feeling the warmth of Asami's back bouncing up from the sheets, as well as their silken smoothness rubbing her... and gave a mental gasp of surprise when Asami began rubbing her fingers over the crotch of the suit, poking at her womanhood below it.

 

' _ Eep! Asami?! Oh.... you still can't hear me...  _ '

 

Asami smirked at that, letting out a coo of delight as she rubbed.

 

' _...I probably shouldn't be liking this as much as I am, _ ' Korra thought to herself (or rather, thought she did) idly.

 

Asami blushed for real at that, but kept up her work.

 

She could feel herself growing damp and not from lingering shower-water. She honestly felt quite excited at the naughty trick she was playing, masturbating through her own friend... She reached her other hand up to toy with her breast, gently squeezing and circling her nipple, even as she began poking the fabric of the suit slightly into her increasingly aroused sex.

 

"Oh... Korra... You looked so cute stripping off... I hope I can control myself when you've got that swimsuit over your pretty little behind..." Asami half-acted, still toying with herself.

 

' _ She... really likes my body like that? _ ' Korra thought.

 

' _ Damn right I do... _ ' Asami thought,  giving out a loud moan as she felt her crotch dampen a little more.

 

Korra felt herself pulled aside a little as Asami wanted better access to her nethers, slipping fingers in, leaving Korra feeling them push and pull against her... and deciding to try something, feeling a little heelish at it.

 

' _ I don't have to tell her everything when I'm back to normal... _ ' She rationalised.

 

Asami was curious, not entirely sure what Korra meant. She assumed maybe Korra would pretend this hadn't happened.

 

But what Korra instead was doing, was smelling and tasting. She 'inhaled' the scent of Asami's arousal, tasted it. A salty musky scent, a slightly tangy and hard to describe taste... 

 

' _...Oh, I wish I had my tongue, _ ' Korra sighed.

 

Asami kind of wished so too... but her own fingers were doing a pretty good job, along with a little fantasy of Korra...

 

"Oh... Ah..." She panted, feeling herself getting close... And then going over the edge

 

Her muscles contracted and twitched, her pleasure centres exploded, and she gasped in delight, fingers freezing buried inside her contracting vaginal walls, a little more fluid leaking as she orgasmed.

 

And to Korra's surprise... she could feel it too. Like it was HER body undergoing that earth-trembling experience, like she was having an orgasm of her own. She lost concentration as her mind was flooded with pleasure, meaning Asami didn't hear her moans...

 

"O-Oh... yeah...." She purred, lying back, fingers still deep inside herself, the juices leaking into Korra... and feeling great that her naughty little plan had worked.

 

"Oh... I guess I need another shower... clean this suit too..." Asami mused.

 

***

 

A few hours had passed. Korra had felt the shower wash away all of Asami's, er, 'cooling off', and had sat sadly as Asami looked around the beach in (fake) confusion, wishing Asami could still hear her as she had asked around.

 

Eventually, Asami had simply guessed she had the wrong part of the beach, and opted to sunbathe...

 

"Korra will probably find me..." Asami noted.

 

Korra had felt the rays of the sun beating down, accidentally tasted the oily suntan lotion that Asami had applied, and of course, didn't see the smirk that crossed Asami's face when she faked gentle snores.

 

' _...Uh oh, she's asleep? I can't turn myself back here on this crowded beach! _ '

 

Korra fretted mentally for an hour, as Asami really did fall asleep for a little while... and decided now would be a good time to end the prank.

 

"Oh, I dozed off... Wait... Korra! I remember... Oh... Uh... Are you there?" She whispered.

 

' _ Asami?! Can you hear me again? _ '

 

"Again? W-wait... was I..."

 

' _ You slipped in the shower and bumped your head, I guess you forgot I was the suit! And couldn't hear me... and, uh, forgot I was there when you.... Uh... came down here? _ ' Korra said.

 

Asami, however, could also see a little more thoughts than Korra had hoped... and resisted a grin at the fact Korra had a mental image remembering everything from the 'cooling down' before the beach.

 

"...Y-you mean I... with you on?" Asami faked embarrassment.

 

' _ Um... Yeah, but it's okay, it was... I, uh... I didn't... mind it that much? I liked it even! _ '

 

"Oh... Well... Uh, I think I might have missed out on swimming..."

 

' _ No. You can try it now, have a go, then head to somewhere secluded, I'll come back out and we swim together, okay? _ ' Korra offered.

 

Asami grinned... and did exactly that. 

 

Or rather, pretended to. After a pretend-nervous swim for about ten minutes, she pretended to find a secluded spot, and deliberately didn't actually find one, letting herself get very hot and sticky.

 

"I'm sorry, Korra... I can't find anything and I'm getting all sweaty... maybe I should just head for the room?" She eventually decided to say.

 

' _ Alright... _ ' Korra said.

 

Asami did so, and after getting into privacy, Korra undid the technique, emerging from the suit a few feet away.

 

"Okay, so, uh... I guess we can go swimming for real now," She said.

 

Asami could only agree to that.

 

"Still... I feel like my swimsuit's not as special now it's not you," She teased, earning a blush from Korra for the effort.

 

"M-Maybe we can try again some other time now you're a little more relaxed with swimming... or, uh...tryitwithotherclothes..." Korra said, rushing her last few words.

 

"...Other clothes, eh? Maybe we can," Asami grinned, delighted at the extra blush she earned, and looking forward to repeat efforts... this time, without feigning temporary amnesia and deafness.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
